The proposal is to develop an automated patient information system for patients in intensive care units. The major goal is to replace manual recording by facilitating entry of all data, and editing and interpreting that data so that it can predict crises and give advice about treatment. It will use a hierarchy of computers - microprocessors as preprocessors, a minicomputer Hewlett-Packard 21 MX, the central processor about which the system is based, direct transfer of information from the hospital IBM 370 computer, and use of Burroughs 6700 campus computer for data analysis. The system will acquire data from commercial bedside monitors of vital signs and new sensors of patient condition. It also will acquire more complex data with special mobile carts. This latter system will be controlled by microprocessors so that communication to the computer will require only telephone lines and multiple carts can be received simultaneously. The microprocessor telephone system will permit service to remote sites. A major effort will be to develop clinical algorithms for decision making to recuce the chance of misinterpretation of available information. A significant part of this effort will be based on analysis of collected data in relation to outcome to provide evaluation of usefulness and use of available data and therapeutic regimens.